Planets and stations
Clepsen:A tropical planet that has vast oceans that glow at night (Average temperature:80.F) (LAND:55%)(WATER:40%)(ICE:5%)(Crime level:4) Clase:A swamp planet that has many plants on it that glow in the dark its there is a mist covering much of the planet that also glows in the dark (LAND:45%)(WATER:55%)(Crime level:2)(Average temperature:75.F) Yllim: A desert planet that has vast caves systems, due to little water very little plant life survives the harsh terrain (LAND:55%)(WATER:5%)(CAVES:40%)(Crime level:3) The run way station:The sport's arena of the galaxy also has very good trade markets (Crime level:6) Bpers:A forest world that has the Mooclors ocean that has a city covering the ocean floor (LAND:30%)(WATER:40%)(CAVES:20%)(ICE:10%)(Crime level:5)(Average temperature:60.F) West space station: Has the highest citizen count of all stations it also has some of the highest crime rings in the galaxy in it its markets are very good as well(Crime level:8) Glarseis:A grassland planet that has ancient ruins at several locations it also has a stormy season where the whole planet is covered in storm (LAND:50%)(WATER:10%)(ICE:10%)(CAVES:30%)(Crime level:4) (Average temperature:75.F) Be-espin:A water world that has flying islands which have some of the most beautiful city's in the Galaxy (LAND:30%)(WATER:60%)(Crime level:6)(Average temperature:70.F) Usepr:has next to no rocks on it, its almost all made of clay only a few plants survive here many resources are mined from this planet most are key elements in the hules of ships (LAND:70%)(Water:10%)(CAVES:10%)(Crime level:2)(Average temperature:90.F) Forls:has a very thin atmosphere and has lush jungles that are filled with caves they also have city's that have some of the most advanced technologies in the galaxy it is a prime vacation planet (LAND:60%)(WATER:20%)(CAVES:20%)(Crime level:2)(Average temperature:80.F) Nass:A planet that has spares forests and grasslands it also has many massive city's on it which are believed to house the roots of the slave trade as well as illegal gun sales(LAND:70%)(WATER:10%)(Crime level:9) Gant:A planet that has massive sink holes that have caves running along the sides of the sink holes which are used as city's in some of the sink holes the planet also has has small forest on it as well as a few large deserts (LAND:40%)(WATER:15%)(CAVES:45%)(Crime level:5)(Average temperature:100.F) Coren:a lava covered planet that has a few mountion top that rise above the lava it has one city “Garseg”that is the biggest port for pirets to occupy it has a small ship yard also water is imported to the city (LAND:30%)(LAVA:60%)(CAVES:10%)(Crime level:10)(Average temperature:600.F) Lares: a snow planet that has paches of jungel were giant creatures that produse massive amounts of heat however there are only 8 of the creatures remain they are heavely protected by the inhabitance (LAND:60%)(WATER5%)(ICE:35%)(Crime level:4)(Average temperature:10.F) Mahss:A cliff planet that has very rare plant types that grow on the high peaks it also has waters that has parasite in it that have very high toxsisety only the inheritance of the planet can drink it (LAND:60%)(WATER:30%)(CAVES:10%)(Crime level:1)(Average temperature:60.F) Jarseen:A jungle planet that has massive forests that the entire floor of the planet is covered in water the city's are built in the massive trees they are organic made from the trees and vines there is some advanced technology however (LAND:70%)(WATER:30%)(Crime level:7)(Average temperature:80.F) Core world: The planet that the five species came together on to make the alliance however the core turned on the other species and took the planet they now call the Core world it has every climate imaginable due to the the planet bridge that surrounds the plant it is a massive planet the Core have a unimaginable population due to the bridge ad the size of the planet(LAND:25%)(WATER:25%)(ICE:25%)(CAVES:25%)(Crime level:2)(Average temperature:75.F) War hammer station:A defense post that has civilian housing it is controlled by the Core it is used to combat pirates in Corenser space although it has yet to prove very effective (Crime level:4) Larsen:it takes Larsen 46 days to complete it rotation so the inhabitance live in the under ground cave systems this planet is not heavily explored because of the dark sickle (LAND:30%)(WATER:20%)(CAVES:50%)(Crime level:3) (Average temperature,surface:90.F,caves 60.F) Flexen:A water planet that has non energetic crystals on the ocean floor that the city's are carved into the land of the planet is all desert which is odd because of the high amount of water (LAND:20%)(WATER:60%)(CAVES:20%)(Crime level:6)(Average water temperature:70.F) Homeway station:The best trade market in the galaxy also has a massive housing district(Crime level:7) East space station:The biggest crime hot spot in the galaxy as well as the infamous races that are held there (Crime level:10) Yarthen:A ice planet that is very hard to survive it is a hot spot for hunters to go because of the dangerous species that inhabit the planet many adventurers come here because of ice cliffs that cover the planet (LAND:20%)(ICE:70%)(CAVES:10%) Claf-tes:A world almost covered in city it has only a few spots were it has plant growth it and only the rich live in these areas it is a plant that has very bad pollution due to the city's(LAND:60%)(WATER:40%)(Crime level:6) (Average temperature:110.F) Rorss ship yard:Its the best places to buy a ship it especially old ships restoration it has a town district as well (Crime level:3) Hecser:Jungle planet that has caves created by some of the indigenous life have created it has some of the highest mountion in the galaxy as well as the great city “Opdur”that was built behind the great water fall “Kpol” (LAND:50%)(WATER:30%)(CAVES:20%)(Average temperature:75.F) Yorrs Asteroid:The best mine in the galaxy it has great pay but the job is hazardous (LAND:40%)(CAVES:60%)(Crime level:2)(Average temperature:40.F) Spers: a rock that the inheritance of Claf-tes once lived but because of a massive civil war the planet was uninhabitable now has the galaxy most maximum security prison if a prisoner escapes the guard don't go after them because the prisoner will be dead in a few hour any way(LAND:95%)(WATER:5%)(Average temperature:120.F) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.